The invention relates to a chopper for comminuting stalk-shaped harvested crops, in particular maize, having a cutting drum, downstream of which are a pair of axially parallel press rollers (also known as cracker or conditioning rollers) and a post-accelerator rotor.
In the case of known field choppers, the post-accelerator rotor is, due to the design, considerably narrower, i.e. shorter in the axial direction, than the cutting drum and the press rollers. For this reason, the conveying channel tapers from the width of the press rollers to the considerably smaller width of the post-accelerator, which leads to conveying problems since the centrifugal action of the press rollers is limited despite high rotational speeds.